Bohemian Rhapsody
by AdiosImAGhost
Summary: Terrible at doing any kind of summary. The Doctor ends up back in a certain parallel universe. Chapter 8 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! (:  
So, I'm going to try my hand at Doctor Who writing. And if it ends up awful, I am deeply sorry and please don't start an angry mob.  
Also, there's no deep meaning behind the title. I just couldn't think of a title and just happened to be listening to Bohemian Rhapsody at the time.  
:3**

**This is set around, say, just after Cold Blood. I feel that would be an appropriate place to put it.**

**I think. Hopefully. We'll see.**

**Anyway, I own nothing! No characters, settings, etc etc.**

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Amy, you can let go now."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes yes, now come on. Open your eyes. You don't have to be scared."

Amy reluctantly took her hands off of the railing in the Tardis, afraid that they might suddenly start to move again. She opened one of her eyes slowly, and the Doctor sat cross legged in front of her, a childish smile on his face. How he found things like this funny she would never understand. Although, risking life and limb seemed to be a hobby of his, as he had made frequently obvious to her - and the adrenaline rush she got wasn't all too bad she had to admit. It could be fun.

"I wasn't scared."

"Of course you weren't. Come on, get up."

"What happened? There was, a sort of, big explosion... and then it went dark, and then the Tardis went crazy... What?"

"Nothing much."

"Tell me."

"Well... the Tardis might have had a _little _crash."

"We crashed?"

"Only a little."

"You can't crash _only a little!_" she shouted, exasperated. "Never mind, where are we? Or, when are we?"

"Don't know yet. Let's have a look though!"

The Doctor jumped up to his feet ran out of the tardis excitedly, the door creaking shut behind him. Amy was slower to follow, trying to shake her hand free of pins and needles as she dragged along behind him. Outside, she had expected some sort of strange alien land filled with all sorts of odd flora and fauna. Not just plain old earth. Everything was normal, so very... bland.

"London? Really? I was expecting something fun, I've been here loads," she pouted. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with a bit of shopping while we're here; we might as well."

"Earth. No... no, not earth. Different place. Where then?"

He began to pace backwards and forwards, deep in thought. Plucking a blade of grass from the floor, he put it to his tongue and tasted the end. Amy scrunched up her face. That's disgusting, she thought to herself.

The Doctor threw the grass down onto the floor. "No, that's earthy grass. Mud. But _not _your earth. Where are we? Come on brain, think... aha! Parallel universe!"

Amy looked over at the Doctor, who gave her a bright, sunny smile, obviously proud of his discovery of their location. She raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"A parallel universe, seriously? So, we're on earth... but it's not earth. Fake earth? I never thought that could be possible"

"All the things that we've done, and you find a parallel universe to be the most unbelievable thing that has happened to us? Really? And it isn't a fake earth. Just a different earth. There are thousands of different universes, and this is the version of earth that the universe we are in has."

"Well, it's strange... Is there another me? Oooh, can we visit other me? I wonder what I'm like."

"I'd really rather not. I'm not actually sure if that would be such a good idea... But why are we here? We shouldn't be here. This is dangerous. There's something going on here, something strange... Excellent!" the Doctor grinned, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To find out what's going on here! And I don't think there'll be any harm in visiting some old friends of mine. That'll be a fun greeting. Come on!"

* * *

**Eheh. **

**Maybe that'll be absolutely terrible, maybe it'll be mediocre. You decide.**

**I haven't read it over, so it's probably filled with errors. Sorry. ;(**

**Review please, you absolute crackers. And I shall give you my undying love.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Hiyaaa, here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy, fingers crossed. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Nope. Boring. No, no, no!"

The Doctor hurried along the busy city street, shouting apologies back at those who he had crashed into accidentally and who now looked after him in utter disdain. He briefly glanced down each alley that presented itself to him as he ran, scanning them for signs of life. There was nothing there. He had been expecting something to jump out and make itself known, but everything appeared to be as it should. Not right! Where were the aliens, and the robots, and the creatures. Amy caught up to him as he came to an abrupt stop at the end of the street they were on, confused at the lack of hostile activity.

"Are we finished now? Found what you were looking for?" Amy said, exhaling a sigh of relief that they had come to a stop at last.

"I don't... know..." he said, tilting his head to the side like an inquisitive bird. "There's definitely got to be something here, I'm just not looking hard enough."

"Maybe everything is just normal here."

"Amy. When have we ever went anywhere, and everything's been all normally like?"

"Well..." she hesitated, trying to think of an example. "... Good point. Still, not meaning to be rude but there's _nothing _here. Maybe just this once everything's as it should be. Anyway, it's getting dark, we should get back to the Tardis. We have -"

She was cut off as the Doctor let out a yelp of triumph and scurried off down one of the smaller alleys, out of her sight. She peered around the corner, trying to see down into the street he had went to. Great, she thought to herself. Of all the streets he could have went down, he picked the creepiest.

"Where are you going now?" she shouted after him.

There was a moments hesitation while she tried to listen intently for any noise he might make, before hearing his disembodied voice call out to her from within the darkness.

"Just follow me!"

She grimaced inwardly. More running. Usually she wouldn't complain this much, but she was tired and expected Rio! The amount of times they had ended up anywhere else but there was beyond belief. The Doctor, for reasons she couldn't fathom, actually seemed to be fairly reluctant to go there in fact. She followed his footsteps down the path, before reaching him. He stood at the bottom, waiting for her, with a boyish smile on his face.

"Where have you been, I've had to wait for ages!"

Amy scowled, and the two of them continued to walk - this time she made certain that they would go at the same pace, nudging him if he began to walk too fast for her liking. They ducked into a narrow passage which ran between two of the buildings - so small that Amy could easily reach out and touch the walls of both buildings at the same time. Steadily, they made their way down it and wound up on a little cobble stoned winding street. The buildings had all manners of things carved into the stone facings, most of them taken from myth and legend - unicorns, vampires, angels, mermaids... It seemed like a totally different place there compared to what it had been like back at the city; Amy could barely hear any noise. She stood, stunned by the sight, and the Doctor wandered off to explore, clearly less taken in by the beauty of it than she was. Whereas back in the busy city, the night sky seemed infinite with a few spots of pastel light spread on the floor, here it seemed to be pure violet. She ran her fingers along the worn bricks, feeling their rough textures.

The Doctor was, meanwhile, beginning to explore a building whose doors were noticeably absent. He thought to himself that since there were no doors, it wasn't _really _breaking and entering - there was nothing you had to break to enter through it. It seemed that the buildings here had been abandoned for many years anyway. He continued further into the desolate building, treading carefully on the rotted floorboards. This building seemed to be falling to pieces. It was a shame nobody cared for these places anymore. A tangle of what appeared to be some form of vine hung like dead snakes from the weakened ceiling, forming a sort of curtain at the end of the corridor he was in. Definitely empty. Disappointed at being unable to find anything exciting and worth his interest, he turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of strange, sweet music playing. Ah, now that was interesting. The noise intrigued him, and drew him in closer. He was excited now, and desperate to investigate what was happening. It was coming from behind a locked door at the end of the corridor to his left. He began to take out his screwdriver, before realising that the door was made of a sturdy wood. He sighed; it would be, wouldn't it. What luck.

"Hello?" he called out, rapidly knocking on the door as he did so. "Is anyone there? Amy? Are you in there?"

No response came to his question, so he slowly and reluctantly retreated back down the corridor to where he had came from. Maybe somebody did live there after all. He was nearly to the doorway, when the sound of what seemed to be the click of a gun sounded from behind him.

"Don't move," a voice said. They reached forward and began to check through his pockets, searching for any weapons that he might have had, eventually taking the sonic from him. "Okay, now turn around, slowly."

"Hello!" the Doctor said cheerfully, disobeying the persons orders and spinning around quickly on his heels. "Lovely day, isn't it? Oh, is that a gun? I don't like guns, put it down please." He reached out and tried to push the gun away from himself. "That's awfully rude, having that thing shoved in my face. Also very dangerous. Though I suppose you know that. And can I have my screwdriver back? Just a simple household item, doesn't do anything special, can't harm you in the slightest."

"Shut up, now." The person, who the Doctor now realised was in fact male, called out for two others, who stood either side of the Doctor. "You'll have to come with us."

"Why, did I break the law? I'm awfully sorry. Not really much of a law breaker. Well, I am, I just do it subtly... Kidding?"

The two people that had been called for each grabbed one of the Doctor's arms, and started to push him out of the building. He protested the rudeness of it, and complained that they would ruin his suit. Amy was listening in, hidden around the corner. They mustn't have noticed her with him, thankfully. Well, now it would be her job to keep up with them and form a rescue plan for the Doctor. Bloody hell, she thought.

* * *

**Yaaay, another chapter done!**

**Even though it is, as always, super short, I'm rather proud of myself. Though, it will most likely be riddled with spelling mistakes, because I'm on one of the slowest laptops ever; and half the keys don't even work.**

**So, I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**(:**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hiii, so, here's chapter 3.**

**Big thanks and undying love to tardisgrrl, Kamai6 and heroxvillain for their reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all, so I hope that it'll turn out good!**

* * *

Amy followed slowly behind the group of people taking the Doctor to wherever their destination was. They were each carrying two guns - one in a holster next to their hips on both sides, and also appeared to be carrying some sort of military knife. Why were they so heavily armed? That would be difficult to handle. She squinted, trying to see the initials that they had emblazoned upon the sleeves of their shirts so as to attempt to gather some sort of information that might help her. T something. TM? No, TW. TW? What was that? The Doctor would know, if he were here with here. Yep, this would definitely be difficult to handle.

"No problem. You've had worse, you can handle this," she said to herself, in a vain attempt to steady her nerves.

Damn, it was cold now, cold enough to make her breath puff out in an icy mist every time she would exhale. Amy could feel the damp concrete against her back. She had plastered herself against the wall, peering as stealthily as she possibly could into the street. Some way off, she could see the backs of three men dressed in black and one man in a tweed jacket walking the slowly emptying streets. One of the men turned their backs for a second, as if they sensed she was there. She shuffled further down the alley she was in, her heart pounding, and waited a moment before peering around the corner again. The men veered to the left a little ways ahead, and she fretted that she would end up getting hopelessly lost here - no Doctor, no Tardis, no way home. After they had turned the corner, she sprinted to catch up to them, and stopped just before the open street so as to look around the edge.

The narrow path they were in was beginning to wind its way uphill. Concrete walls were on the side of either path so she couldn't see much, and to top it all off narrow side streets and stairways came out like some sort of maze. There was a towering stone wall, and zigzagging steps crawling up to it. This really was different to the London that she knew. Maybe the Doctor was right, maybe things were strange here. A tall building looked over the landscape, and she had a feeling this was going to be the destination. She was quite proud of herself - her tailing skills were definitely good.

The Doctor knew Amy was following him. She wouldn't be able to resist, no matter how dangerous the situation. He only wished she could be a bit more subtle when she followed him - the way she was tailing him now, he couldn't _help _but notice her. Of course, the people with him hadn't noticed thankfully. He had kept them quite distracted, with his none stop talking. They were entering a tall building now, through what seemed like a brightly lit reception area, and then towards a lift. The Doctor watched as the men pressed a button entitled 'Food Storage', and the lift began to descend.

"That's not really food storage, now is it?" he said, smirking. "You're disguising it. Really though, food storage? Couldn't you have come up with something a bit more... I don't know, inventive? Question, what if someone is actually hungry, and they decide to try out food storage? What would happen?"

The three men ignored him, and he resigned himself to total silence. It was no fun for him if he couldn't get any kind of reaction out of them. The lift seemed to be awfully slow. How many floors down were they going? A couple of minutes later, it finally stopped, and they got out into a plain room, seating the Doctor on a chair before they left through another door. He looked around - clinical lighting, bare walls, no other exits apart from the lift and that door.

Amy lurked outside in an alley next to the building. Now how would she get in there. It wasn't like she could hide as she entered - the entire front of the place was made completely out of glass. Maybe she could pretend to be someone else. Plumber? Silly idea, that wouldn't really work out. But when she felt someone grab her arm from behind, she sighed, realising now she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking into the building. It was another one of those people - with the TW on their arms - and now they were taking her to the same place as the Doctor had went into. She struggled hopelessly, but soon realised that wouldn't work.

"Hey!" she said brightly. "I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding. I'm a tourist you see, I'm just lost. Listen, Scottish accent. Not from here, obviously."

The person clearly didn't believe her, as they continued to drag her toward the tower.

"Let go of me! I swear, I will sue you if you don't let go!" she shouted at them.

But they ignored her, and lead her forward in the same way they had the doctor. Through reception, into the lift, and down to 'Food Storage'. In the same way as the Doctor, she mocked their lack of imagination at entitling the floor as such; and again was in the same way ignored. She was pushed into the room, not looking away from the person who had brought her there, glaring at him.

"Here you go," he said to the Doctor. "Someone just as annoying as you. Have fun."

"Did you just call me annoying?" she said, shouting after the person. "Don't you leave this room, come back here, now! I'll show you annoying in a second."

She sighed, and sat herself down next to the other person who was in the room with her, clearly not noticing who it was.

"Amy?"

"Doctor! I'm here to rescue you! Well, I was. It seems to have failed. Badly."

"Yes, I see that," he said, grinning at her. "Now come on, how to get out of here. Think, Amy, think." he reached into his pockets, before groaning. "They've taken the sonic. There's no way we can get out of here without it."

"Why? Do we need it to open the doors to get through or something?"

"Well, yes, that, and I'm not leaving it behind. I'm rather fond of it."

Amy rolled her eyes, and then said "Doctor, what's TW?"

"TW? TW, TW, TW... where have I saw those initials before. TW... Wait, wait, shushhhh. Someone's coming, don't speak."

The Doctor stopped talking, as the door opened once again and the same person that had brought them down motioned for them to come into the other room.

"Ooh, this is very mysterious," he said in a mocking tone as they both walked toward the door. They were about to enter the room when the Doctor paused for a moment, and turned around to Amy. He whispered one short word to her.

"Torchwood."

* * *

**Yaaaay, another chapter done. It seems that I can only write incredibly short chapters, no matter how hard I try not to. Boo hiss, etc. Ooft, I should really read over my writing. Sorry again for errors. I'm simply far too much of a lazy bum to check over it.**

**:3**

**Hopefully you liked it, let me know, I shall update soon if you did.**

**Review please.**

**(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyaaa(:**

**Welcome to chapter 4.  
Thanks to tardisgrrl, YamiNoTomoyo and Kamai6 for their reviews - this is dedicated to you three. I hope you like it.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

What they thought had been a single room wasn't. The door instead lead to a massive open plan space, with the same 'TW' sign on the floor in huge letters of blue and silver. There were desks dotted here and there which were piled high with work, all occupied by people who scribbled furiously upon pieces of paper. Further down toward the bottom of the space, there was a huge screen which people monitored. On that was camera footage of the strange area the Doctor and Amy had been to earlier, which was being watched by people constantly. Amy leaned towards the Doctor, whispering to him:

"It's all very James Bond like isn't it?"

"Who's James Bond?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind... What's Torchwood?"

"It's a secret organisation. Been around for years now. Investigates extraterrestrial incidents and scavenges alien technology. They're the 'good guys'. Well, at least the majority of the time."

"But if they're the good guys, why have they pretty much kidnapped us against our will?"

"Now that I don't know..."

They passed by well over 20 offices - all placed fairly close together and compact, before they reached one next to the screen, and were pushed inside.

"Don't be so rude to them!" a voice called out to the people who had pushed them into the room. "You might as well sit down," she said finally, pointing towards the chairs in front of her desk. "I'm sorry, but they're fairly impolite here, you just have to excuse them."

Amy turned around, to try and get a look as to who it was. Behind the enormous mahogany desk sat a young woman, with bright blonde hair and eager brown eyes. She wore a neat black suit, which contrasted with the bright necklace that burned on her neck. She looked to the Doctor and gave a bright smile to him. Then seeing her face, he froze in spite of himself; for once he was lost for words, and the sarcastic comment he had been prepared to say never came out of his mouth. It was as if time itself had stopped in this room.

"Rose?" he said.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, examining his face carefully to see if there was any recognition.

"It's me!" the Doctor said, a spark of animation in his voice.

"What? Listen, I haven't got a clue who you are. But you were in a restricted area, there were signs. What happened when you were in there? I need to know, it's important."

"Nothing, it was very relaxed - it's me! It's me, the Doctor!"

In that moment her face was very still, and just for a second she looked suddenly much older. She was the first to break the silence, fixing her gaze upon the Doctor.

"You're lying," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm not! I don't lie. I do occasionally engage in creative truth telling, but I do not lie."

"Prove it then."

She rose from her seat and looked the Doctor dead in the eye. He hesitated, trying to think of an answer that would satisfy her.

"Four years ago," he said, "I asked you how long you were going to stay with me. And you answered with one simple word - 'forever' And then you took my hand, and you smiled at me... Rose, I've missed you."

"It... it, can't be..." she stammered, "I thought you said it wasn't possible to get back through. That you couldn't."

"Well tough to the laws of physics, because it's me, and I'm here with you."

"But... you're different."

"Regeneration, you know how it is. Still me though, just a different look."

"It's you... it's really you," she said, smiling happily at him. "I never thought I would see you again, after you left me there on that damn beach. I don't know what to say... just..."

She pushed the chair out of her way and ran toward the Doctor, wrapping herself around him in a tight embrace. He looked shocked for a second at her sudden display of affection, before breaking out into a large smile and putting his arms around her. Then she pulled back a moment later, and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Leaving me."

"Ah, the famous Tyler slap. I've missed that too."

Amy coughed loudly from the back of the room, interrupting Rose and the Doctor as they began to reminisce about their past together.

"I don't mean to be rude," she said, "But what's going on with you two?"

"Well, Rose and I..." the Doctor began to speak, but was cut off as someone else entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the meeting room is ready for you now."

The man took off the mask that covered his face, and the Doctor gasped in delight at the person who had previously been hidden beneath it.

"Mickey! Or Ricky... No, Ricky died. It's Mickey! _The _Mickey! How's Martha? You both happily married? Any kids yet? Aah, tell me everything later."

"How did you know... Who are you?"

"The Doctor!"

"Doctor who...?" Mickey said, looking puzzled for a moment, before his mouth opened into a little 'o' shape and he looked towards Rose to see if it was true. She nodded at him and smiled.

"No!" he shouted, before hugging the Doctor; who was slightly taken aback that Mickey had missed him too. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rose interrupted, telling them that they could catch up later but for now they had business to attend to, and the Doctor was welcome to join them. The trio left the room, and Amy stood in the back, stunned the Doctor had forgotten about her being there. She glared angrily at the doorway they had left through; but relaxed when the Doctor peeked around the doorway and said to her:

"Ooh, if looks could kill. Come along, Pond! This should be a good one."

* * *

**JUST WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO.**

**ARGH!  
it was amazing, to put it lightly. I won't give any spoilers away, because that would be just plain old mean of me to do so. But I'm so gutted there won't be anything more from the Doctor for a while. I do love Matt Smith.**

**I'll have to buy them all on DVD.**

**;D**

**Also, don't worry tardisgrrl, I will include the name Liv. I just know where I want to put it in at, so you'll have to wait a while. But you'll like it! I think... I hope. (:**

**Again, I apologise for any mistakes. I'm rather tired now. Review pleaseeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quickly getting chapter 5 up, I feel like I should. Another super shorty. I'm going to start planning my chapters before I write them, because I'm winging it and it's not working out so well.**

**Thanks again to YamiNoTomoyo, ktbp3, Kamai6 and Tardisgrrl for your reviews. Once more, a dedication.**

**Also, Yami - Ah! You're ruining it! I have reasoning behind my madness, wait and see! It's a bit more than a universe merging thing. And I'm mega sorry I forgot the James Bond thing :3. Think I've wiped series three from my memory anyway, I severely dislike it. Martha just really didn't do it for me - the entire series didn't seem as good. I love all of them except that. I'll shut up about it or I'll end up ranting. And I would absolutely _love _it if you would be my beta. My email is on my profile. Big thanks(:**

**Anyhow, here you are.**

* * *

The two men surveyed each other from across the table they sat at, both of them bemused at meeting the other.

"John Smith, eh?" the Doctor said, eyeing the other man dubiously. "So, you're me?"

"In a way, yes, I am," John replied.

The Doctor reached across the table, extending his hand towards John's face, making as if to prod him with his finger.

"Stop that," John scowled.

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor said, retracting his hand. "So how..." the Doctor stopped speaking midflow.

"What? What were you going to say?" said John, leaning toward the Doctor.

"Nothing, nothing. I was hoping you would tell me. You know, finish my sentences, seen as you are really me... No? Okay."

The Doctor raised his hand slowly in front of his face, waving it around in curious zig-zagging patterns - moving slowly one second and then fast the next.

"What are you doing now?" John asked.

The Doctor sighed and put his hand down. "So you can't even mimic me either? That's rubbish. Then again, you don't look like me anymore, so it would be rubbish if you could anyway. Only fun when you look the same. Although I was a handsome devil, wasn't I?"

"Is that a bowtie?" asked John, amused at what the Doctor was wearing.

"Bowties are cool," said the Doctor, narrowing his eyes.

"They really aren't. And a tweed jacket? You look like a history teacher. What happened to the long coat? And the suit? And the converse? That was a great combination."

"It wasn't, it was bland, boring, old, urgh. And I'm new."

Rose and Amy were both watching the two men bicker with equal amusement. The Doctor seemed to be filled with a sort of childlike wonder at meeting John - it was like meeting himself a year ago. John, on the other hand, seemed to find it getting a bit superfluous. Rose frowned, and wondered why he wasn't more excited about it. She had been expecting him to be happy. The door opened, and a staff member brought out four cups of coffee, putting two in front of the Doctor and John and giving two to Rose and Amy. Coffee signified worktime.

"Come on you two," she said. "Fun's over, you can talk later. Down to business, we've got a problem to deal with now."

She sat down at the head of the table, so that she would be to address them all. Amy sat down at the other end, facing Rose directly. The two men remained seated where they were, but looked up toward Rose. This was awkward. She took a sip from the cup to steady her nerves - it was hot and filled with caffeine, perfect.

"There have been several murders this week alone, and five reports of missing people who we haven't been able to find yet," she said. "And we don't know what has happened. There are never any traces left behind, no evidence, nothing. No reports of disturbances, no excess alien activity. Everything is completely quiet. We haven't got a clue what's going on. Doctor... I'm really hoping you can help us with this."

The Doctor pondered a moment. "Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just _end up_ in a parallel universe. Something has to have happened to send us here. And Mickey, how did he even get here?"

"I don't know. He doesn't know. One second he was at home, and then the next he was here."

"What about that street, what's that all about? You know, the really old looking one that you have on the screen out there. What's that all about?"

"We're not entirely sure. No one had saw it until about three months ago - when everything started. I doubted it was just a coincidence, so I ordered them to keep it under surveillance. Nothing has happened there as of yet, so I'm wondering whether it was just pointless to do that."

"No, I have a feeling about that place. A funny feeling. Not the ha-ha funny feelings, they're good, more like the doom and gloom funny feelings. Not so good. Keep watching those streets. There's something here. Something bad. Very bad." His voice held a dangerous softness to it.

The group stared at one another around the table. Before anyone could think of anything to say, a sharp noise cut through the room, making Rose start, and spill hot coffee all over her hand. She gasped at the sudden pain she felt. The Doctor jumped up from his seat and went over to her.

"Let me see," he said, taking her hand in his. There was a red blotch on her hand where she had been scalded by the boiling hot liquid.

"It's okay," she said. "Really, it's nothing, I've had worse." The noise that had startled her was the shrill ringing of a phone. "Can someone get that please?" she called out, hoping somebody would hear her.

She looked down at her watch. 9:57. It was getting late now.

"Everyone's dismissed until tomorrow. Amy, Doctor, you can come and stay with me tonight. We have free rooms. Did you know I'm rich in this universe?" she said, smiling at the Doctor.

The person who had answered the phone brought it into the room for her, and held it out. She covered the mouthpiece, and whispered to them, asking who it was.

"Someone called Jack Harkness ma'am. Says it's urgent."

* * *

**The John Smith bit, by the way - it's not that the Doctor has _forgotten _he exists, it's just that the Doctor is new now, so seeing old him is weird etc. I don't know, in my head that's how I see their first encounter, wrong though it may be. Also, do not fret, I will have Rose talking to Amy soon enough. And a bit more catching up etc. Also, Mickey isn't at this meeting, I haven't just forgotten about him.**

**Guess what? I've just downloaded the Doctor Who Adventures.  
:3  
I'm off to play City of the Daleks.  
na'night my loves.  
xxxxx**

**Oh, and, review pleaseeee. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm watching the match as I write this.**

**Come on England my love. Best win against Germany, or I'll be absolutely gutted.**

**Many thanks to ktbp3, YamiNoTomoyo, Kamai6, tardisgrrl and Dreamcatcher49 for their reviews. Dedicaaaation.**

**So, here's chapter 6 m'dears. Bit longer this time, I think. Phew, I've just realised how slow this seems to be going. I need to hurry up with the story, damn me!**

**I do love Askeys ice cream cones. Yum.**

**A bit of chilling out here I think.  
**

* * *

Amy woke up in the dim light, and found herself staring at a ceiling. Where was she? Oh, right. That woman Rose's house. She rolled off the bed, shivering as her bare feet hit the cold floor. Drawing back the thick, heavy curtains and looking out of the window, she saw that now it was daytime. The sky was a bright blue, and upon opening the window, she found the air to be cool, despite the sunny skies. From the position the sun was currently in, it was clearly the afternoon now. She wondered why the sunlight hadn't woken her up - but she supposed it was because she was so tired from being with the Doctor, her body was catching up on the lost sleep.

She stepped back, away from the window, and looked at herself in a mirror. She couldn't even remember getting into bed last night, but it seemed she had fallen asleep in her clothes, and she looked down at her skirt and vest in distaste; trying to smooth out the wrinkles which were embedded in her clothing. It was no good, she needed some new clothes to wear today.

A moment later, and she was walking down the stairs. The house was surprisingly empty - it was likely everyone had left for another meeting, probably to see this mysterious Jack Harkness. Without me, she added to the end of her thoughts. She wandered aimlessly throughout the house, opening doors here and there. The living room was empty, as was something that looked like a study. She quickly turned when she heard what sounded like noise from a radio emanating from the kitchen, and could smell something cooking. Maybe somebody was making breakfast. Or dinner, considering the time.

"Hello?" she called out to whoever may be in the kitchen.

"In here!" a woman's voice called out to her.

Amy walked into the kitchen to see Rose. Her hair was swept up into a knot at the back of her neck, and an apron was fastened tightly around her waist; cooking something which smelled like bacon. She turned to Amy, and smiled.

"Would you like breakfast? Though, I suppose it's more like dinner," she said cheerfully.

Amy nodded slowly, and sat down at the dining table. "Breakfast would be good, thank you. What's the time?" she said.

Rose looked at her watch, and then to Amy, saying "Two-thirty. Good afternoon," she said with a grin.

She brought over a plate to Amy, and set it down in front of her; laying a knife and fork at either side and handing her a glass of orange juice. She sat down opposite her, brandishing a slice of slightly burnt toast in her hand. Rose looked at the red-haired girl across from her at the table. Amy, her name was. She was very pretty, or at least what Rose deemed pretty. Rose knew that the Doctor wouldn't exactly be alone after her - she knew that by Donna and Martha - but it was still strange to see another new companion. And she was even oddly jealous about it. She missed the fun the two of them used to have together.

"So," said Amy, interrupting her thoughts. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Out. With John. They went to meet Jack, the person on the phone from yesterday. They'll be back soon, I think."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Amy. "Who's John?"

"Well, he's the Doctor. Sort of. But a human version," she said with a smile. "He's what the Doctor used to look like. Before he regenerated, into the Doctor you know."

"He was handsome... Are you two married?" said Amy, seeing the ring on Rose's finger.

"No... no, not yet. We're due to in a few month."

"That's... good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling at her. "I have to go," she said, standing up. "Clean the house and things. I'll lay some clothes out onto your bed for you."

Amy watched as Rose left the room. She sat at the table for another few minutes, toying around with the food on her plate, before tiring of it and scraping it into the bin. After washing her plate, she left the kitchen and began to make her way back up to the bedroom she was in so she could get changed. Rose had laid out an outfit which was fairly similar to Amy's original one - a skirt, with a vest, blue this time. She tugged on the clean clothes, and watched out the window for a moment. Rose's house was somewhere in the countryside - there was no sign of any type of road, bar one that led up to her house. Judging by the lack of the motorway, Amy guessed she lived about 45 minutes drive away from the city. It was so idyllic here, beautiful; like something out of a postcard she'd once seen as a child. A blue car pulled up to the house, and the Doctor, John Smith, and a handsome man she assumed to be Jack Harkness all got out of it. Another car pulled up behind it - this one carried two women and one man.

Rose reached the doorway shortly before Amy, and had pulled Jack into a tight hug. The people he had brought with him hovered awkwardly at the doorway into the house, unsure of whether or not they should enter. He ushered them into the house, pushing them into view of everybody.

"This is Ianto," he said, pointing at the man, "and this is Gwen and Liv," this time pointing at the two women. "Liv's our new recruit, just joined the team."

Five minutes later, they were all seated around Rose's dining table, discussing their plan of action. Amy left about 20 minutes in, clearly fed up and bored, saying she was just heading out for her 'daily dose of arsenic'.

"Ha. Very funny!" the Doctor called after her. "So," he said, turning to the rest of the group, "What _are _we going to do? There are people from my universe turning up in your universe, and I doubt it's a mere coincidence. Wish it was, though," he sighed.

"Well," Rose said, indicating at the door Amy had left through, "Amy thinks that heading there and checking out the buildings in that street would be a good plan. Worth a shot."

"Tell her no," the Doctor said, frowning.

"But she thinks it's quite a good idea; and it could send us in the right direction," Rose protested. She had to agree with Amy's plan as well - it was the best idea they had had so far.

"Tell her no twice then."

"Hey!" Amy called, appearing at the doorway. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing really, just that some of your ideas are absolutely wonderful, total world-beaters, and the rest are all bloody disasters."

"How would it be a disaster?" she said.

"Marching into a place we know nothing about to face a possible enemy who, again, we know nothing about. I don't see how that could possibly go wrong. Usually I wouldn't worry about that because I am _brilliant _and only have one person to look after in general, namely you. But I don't want to risk all these people's lives," the Doctor said with his head in his hands.

Jack spoke up at the other end of the table. "Well at least you don't have to worry about me Doctor," he said, gesturing to himself. "I can't die, remember?" He looked over to Amy and flashed her a smile which showed his perfect, white teeth. "Pleased to meet you, Jack Harkness at your service."

"Amy Pond," she replied, smiling back at him.

"Right, anyway," the Doctor interjected their introductions. "I'm bored now. You lot decide on something to do, I want food. Food, food, food. I'm rather partial to jelly babies. Got any, Rose?" He wandered off into the kitchen before Rose could even answer, still muttering about jelly babies. The group watched him as he left, amused at his beginning quest for a jelly baby. He wouldn't give up until he found one now. Soon it was unanimously agreed by all that nobody had any idea what to do, and the best thing to do would be to meet in the Torchwood headquarters with Mickey and the others the next day to see if they had anything they thought could help.

Rose now had four more people to house, so she left the kitchen with them, and Amy was the last person sat at the table with John, who hadn't moved either. She was looking at him closely. So that was what the Doctor used to look like. She wondered what Rose must feel like, about the Doctor changing again. What if the Doctor changed when Amy was with him? She doubted she could handle it - she liked him as he was, his personality, his appearance. Everything about him at that current moment in time was perfect to her. John had noticed her staring at him, and gave her a wide grin. She gave an awkward smile back at him, and a moment later he stood up and began to leave.

"Goodnight, Miss Pond," he said, turning to look at her just before he left the room. She uttered a quick goodnight back to him, and then heard his footsteps going up the stairs. Amy waited a moment, before she sighed and left too.

She found herself back in the living room of the house, and soon wandered over to the shelves which were above the fireplace. On said shelves, there were pictures of different people. Jack and Rose. John and Rose. Mickey and some woman she presumed was Martha. Rose and the other Doctor. Rose and another man, both standing in front of the Tardis; who looked nothing like either of the Doctors she knew to have existed. She would have to remember to ask about him the next morning.

Amy was sitting in her room, when she heard a gentle knocking at her door. She was about to call for them to come in, when the door opened before she could and the Doctor came in, slamming the door shut after him. He sat down on her bed next to her, bouncing on it for a second.

"This bed looks really fun to jump up and down on," he said.

"Don't even think about it, I have to sleep on this and it's not mine. You're like a child," she said, frowning.

"Rose won't mind, she knows what I'm like. Which is like a child, as you said. So," said the Doctor, "What did you think of her?"

"Rose? Yeah, she's nice, easy to get along with. I get why you like her," Amy replied. Truthfully, she had so badly wanted to hate Rose. She wanted to despise her, in fact. The Doctor seemed to like her so much, even to _love _her. Much more than he did her. But it wasn't really possible to dislike her.

"She was. She was great," he sighed. "I've missed her. Is it strange that one of the things I've missed most about her has been her smile? She makes everything better just through her smile. Not many people can do that. Super, magic smile. Although she doesn't know that. Don't tell her I said it, it's awfully embarrassing." The Doctor stopped speaking for a moment, and looked over at Amy. He smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Still, I've got you Amy. You're great too. Shall we?" he held out his hand, and Amy took it. "I do love jumping on beds," he said.

* * *

**There you have it. I do hope you liked it.  
tardisgrrl - you wrecked the surprise! Guessed what I was going to do before I did it. Ah well. I'll go into more detail about the character later, by the way; I'm not just putting her in then leaving her. Just wanted a way to let you know who it would be. :3 (****Liv is a character created for tardisgrrl, by the way.)**  
I know many people hate discontinuity, but Ianto is alive and well, okay? I love the bloke, and it's been requested.

**And if any of you ask for anything, then I aim to do it. Keep people happy yinaaa. So if you want anything specific to be written into the story, then just tell me.****  
;D**

**The match has finished, and all I can say is WTF.**  
**England, guys, you let me down.**  
**Why, why, why?**

**;D**

Sorry for any atrocious grammatical errors I might have made.

**Review pleaseeee(:**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Hello there(:**

Thanks to tardisgrrl, Kamai6 and ToLoveAgain for your reviews - this chapter is dedicated to you guys, hope you like it.

ToLoveAgain - wait and seeeee(:

And, also, InsuffeablePain, I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, I'm so sorry.  
:3  
But this Jack Harkness is indeed the dashingly-handsome-head-over-heels-in-love-with-Ianto Jack. I mean, I didn't really want to write sad Jack in. Makes me sad too. Though, we do all cry when we see him, because his sheer godliness is too much for our minds to take in.  
;D

Also, if you want really amazing Doctor Who stuff, you have to visit Blackpool. If you live in England that is. Though, I suppose if you live in America I could always eBay it for you, because I'm nice. There is like, a rather big shop that does Doctor Who stuff, and then there are various shops dotted all around that do the same sort of stuff. But it's all one of a kind things that you can't usually find anywhere else. Ask me about it if you want anything put on eBay.

Anywaaaay, welcome to chapter 7 m'dears.

* * *

Despite the time, Rose found that she couldn't sleep. She sat up, leaning against her pillow, looking at John as he breathed in and out gently next to her. The dull moonlight was casting blue stripes across the bed, and these distended as his chest rose and fell. She slipped out of the bed quietly, and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, soft footsteps on the wooden floor.

The house was in complete silence, and she walked quietly so no one would wake because of her. A figure exited the room to the right, and walked straight into her, knocking her to the left slightly. Two hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards them to steady her. She looked up and found herself staring into the Doctor's face.

"I... I was going to make a cup of tea," she explained to him. "Do you... do you want one?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, a cup of tea would be nice, thank you."

The Doctor sat diagonally across from Rose, blowing onto the hot liquid inside of the cup. He leaned deeply into his seat, resting his crossed legs on the one next to her's. He looked so different, she thought. Much younger than he had before. She laughed, as he blew his new hair up out of his vision.

"It always gets in the way," he said, rolling his eyes. "Still, I find myself to be quite fond of it now."

"It's nice," she replied with a smile. "Different, but I like it."

His eyes were uncharacteristically uncertain and it took her a while to identify the expression she'd seen just once or twice before as vulnerability. The appearance was only there for a second, then he gave her a schoolboy grin and stood up. He held out his hand to her, and she looked at it for a second, unsure of whether or not she should take it.

"Come on," he said to her.

She took his hand, still without a clue as to where they would be going, and he led her out through the back door of the house. They walked across the damp grass, and toward the garage. Inside it the Tardis stood, the big blue box that she always dreamt about. Her hands reflexively reached toward the chain around her neck. She still had her key for the Tardis that he had given her long ago, and she kept it with her at all times. The Doctor let go of her hand, and walked toward the Tardis, unlocking the wooden door. He waited for her at the doorway, and then motioned for her to come inside.

The inside of the Tardis was startlingly different than it had been the last time she had travelled in it. It was brighter now, much brighter, and the controls had changed entirely. Everything had changed; everything that was the old Doctor had gone, even the sonic screwdriver. But something hung over one of the railings that caught her attention - a long, tan coat.

She felt something on her face, and it took her a moment to realise she was crying. The Doctor turned around, and his smile quickly disappeared as he saw her tears. He walked towards her, spending a moment deciding over whether or not she would want him to hug her. But he didn't have to wait long, as she wrapped her arms around him before he could. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, and he stroked her hair softly in an attempt to comfort her. Her attention turned to something over his shoulder, and he looked behind him to see the coat.

"I don't know why that's there," he said, letting go of her and walking to the coat. He held it in his hands for a moment, as if tempted to wear it, to see what it looked like on him. "I suppose Amy must have been nebbing," he said with a sigh.

Rose lunged forward a few steps to take the coat, but before she could the Doctor threw it to the side, out of sight. The two of them stood for a time, both in total silence, just looking at each other. Rose marvelled at the differences in him, and the Doctor took his time looking into those big, brown eyes he had waited so long to see again. She was the first to break the silence, saying:

"You're going to leave me again, aren't you?"

"Rose, I..." he hesitated, not sure of how he should reply to her. "I don't know... I hope not."

She turned away, resigning herself back to the quietness of before. Well, he _wanted _to stay with her. Maybe he will. _But what about John. _She sighed inwardly to herself. I love him too - I can't leave him, she thought. Her ponderings were interrupted as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She started, shocked, and found herself being spun around gently to face the Doctor.

She felt his lips brush against hers, light at first, and her own opened automatically. Shocked by the feel of the Doctor's mouth against hers, she grabbed on to the railings to steady herself. His mouth was soft, softer than John's was. She felt his lips curl up into a smile against hers, before he deepened the kiss, his hands knotted in her hair. She moved her hands, reaching up to twine them around his neck. It was amazing. In fact, it was more than that. Their lips had finally touched, and she could feel it everywhere. It was a kiss so hot and so deep that neither of them ever wanted to come up for air. He moved his hands now, down to the small of her back, pulling her closer toward him; and she closed her eyes, letting herself float dizzily in the darkness.

Then he stopped suddenly, and moved away from her reluctantly. She resisted the urge to step forward, back into his arms. He moved past her, toward the doorway of the Tardis. Just before he left, he turned around, and looked to her over his shoulder.

"Rose Tyler. I love you."

The words hit her like a bullet, and she was left breathless for a second. Those were the exact words she had waited to hear for so long. Opening her mouth to reply, she saw he had gone, and she was left alone in the big, empty Tardis.

* * *

**White Stripes session(:**

**I'm thinking 'bout my doorbell, when you gonna ring it, when you gonna ring it?**

**A short Doctor and Rose moment for you there(:  
Eeeeeh, I can't do kissing scenes.**

**Apologies for atrocious spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to all those who reviewed - namely supersnuffy, Dreamcatcher49, Kamai6, The Alternative Source, Troll Doll, tardisgrrl, rambo-steephens and sirius 4-ever and a day. I love you guys - you're all so nice it's beyond belief.**

**I know, I haven't updated in absolutely forever, I'm an awful terrible person.  
So I've tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for the lack of chapters I've given you all lately.**

**So, welcome to chapter 8 my loves.  
(:**

* * *

All of them, bar Jack's team, had once again gathered in that meeting room they found themselves to be so familiar with from the past few days. The only difference was that of a new addition to the group - Martha had joined them a few hours back, wandering around dazed and confused as to why she had suddenly appeared in this familiar, yet oh-so-different place.

Rose found herself with a strange sense of jealousy as she watched Martha and the Doctor play catch up. Everything was so strange. He hadn't spoken to her since last night, much to her dismay, and she so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice breaking through.

"Long story short, cracks in time," he said, his head in his hands.

"Cracks in time, seriously?" Rose said, frowning and raising her eyebrows at the Doctor, then ducking her head back down as she felt a slight flush of heat on her cheeks at speaking to him. God, she was blushing, seriously? How ridiculous, she thought to herself.

"What, you mean like the crack in my wall?" asked Amy.

"Could be. I'm not too sure," the Doctor said, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. " They're showing up almost everywhere we've been. But that wouldn't explain why we're here of all places. Gah, I hate not knowing the answers."

"I find it to be quite a nice break," Amy said, looking up from doodling idly on a scrap of paper and glancing over to Rose. "He's always showing off about knowing the answer to every question I ask him."

Rose laughed, "I know how you feel. He used to do that _all _the time when I was with him. It's quite funny actually, him not knowing something."

"Hello you two. I'm still here," the Doctor interjected.

"Yeah, we know that," Amy said with a smile. Rose laughed in the background, and the Doctor glared at each of them in turn - though Rose looked down the moment he turned his attention to her.

"You're not funny you two," the Doctor said, looking up from toying with the sonic. "Mickey, back me up here. They're not funny, are they?"

Mickey was stood in the background, trying to work out how to use the coffee machine. He turned around to look at the Doctor, shaking his head. "I'm not getting involved mate, or they'll start with me next," he said, turning his attention back to the uncooperative machine. Martha stood up, and wandered over to where Mickey was to help him with the machine, muttering something about 'being bloody hopeless' under her breath.

"Actually, I think we're hilarious," Rose said, grinning. "Oh," she said, looking to Amy, "Does he still do that thing, when he gets really excited over something, and his eyes go all wide and his voice goes all high pitched, kind of squeaky, at the end of almost every word?"

"Yes! He does!" Amy said, giggling.

The Doctor found it odd that the two of them were getting along with each other so well all of a sudden. It was good, he had to admit that. But it was certainly strange. He supposed it was because of their mutual Doctorness. Were they becoming, dare he say it... friends? Great, now there would be two companions who would join together to gang up against him. He shuddered, thinking about the stories they would probably decide to share with each other. Hopefully Martha wouldn't join in.

He looked over to Rose, who was still laughing with Amy. She hadn't mentioned anything about last night to him, and it was confusing to him. Was that what human beings did when they would kiss each other?

"Hello everyone!" Jack said, walking into the room followed by his team. "I've decided, since none of you could, that we are going to investigate." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Jack held his hand up in the air for silence. "This is how Torchwood Three does things," he said with a wink. "Now come on everyone, get moving. Into the cars. Now, quickly!"

The Doctor found himself being bundled into a car alongside Jack, Gwen, Liv and Ianto. It was likely, he thought, that the other car would have Amy, Rose, Martha and Mickey in it. He could just imagine the conversations they would be having right now - everything embarrassing he had ever done, every mistake he had made would be out in the open. The Doctor turned his attention to Jack, looking him up and down. It was strange that a lot of things felt so new to him - why was that?

"You are a handsome devil, but I'm afraid I'm taken," Jack said, noticing the Doctor's stares.

"What?" The Doctor looked shocked at the insinuation. "No, no, no, no," he tried to rectify himself. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Yeah, of course you weren't."

The Doctor sat back in his seat, arms crossed and the slight hint of a pout appearing upon his face. One of the women, Gwen, stifled a laugh, trying to disguise it as a cough.

Of course, as it turned out, the Doctor was entirely right about what would be happening in the other car. The three girls were talking amongst each other, and Mickey had squashed himself into a corner to try and avoid becoming the target of the girls gossiping. Unfortunately for him, this didn't work out so well.

"What do you think Mickey? Yes or no?" Martha asked, and the attention of all three of them turned to him. He covered his face with his hands, and tried to sink further back into what little shadow there was. Giving a small nod, he heard them gasp in unison. Damn, he'd said something bad.

* * *

They all huddled together under umbrellas as the rain poured down, determined to soak them. Rather than being oddly beautiful as it had been the first time they had been there, the buildings now seemed to loom ominously over them. Amy pulled her hood over her head, and wrapped her arms around herself for an attempt at generating warmth. Now she noticed the gargoyles snarling at them from the walls, and how rough the bricks were, scratching her skin instead of seeming to tickle her fingertips gently.

"Amy," Jack said, turning to the red-haired girl. "You'll be group one, with Liv, Mickey, Martha and Gwen. And you," he said, turning to the Doctor, "Group two, which will be with Rose, Ianto and I."

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. He _really _didn't like following orders, but he went along with it against his choice.

"Oh, and before you all go," Jack said, pulling them back. "Whether you do or do not find anything, get back here in an hour at most."

The Doctor soon found himself wandering back into the building he had encountered the first time that he and Amy were there. Although, this time it strangely appeared to have doors now. In fact, the entire place seemed must cleaner altogether. He listened closely, trying to hear the music that had been playing once more. But all was silence in there, much to his disappointment. Jack held back behind him - it was as if he sensed the slight animosity the Doctor felt at being told what to do.

"Hey, you three," Rose said, commanding their attention. "I'm going down here, we'll cover more ground that way." She stopped walking, and gestured down to a hallway going off to the left.

"Wait," the Doctor started, and she hesitated for a moment to hear what he had to say. "Just, be careful, okay?"

She nodded in response to him, and disappeared around the corner, her footsteps slowly fading away into the distance.

Amy, meanwhile, was searching one of the most dilapidated places there. The roof of this one had started to collapse in on itself, and the floorboards were creaking beneath her in protest at her footsteps. Mickey and Gwen followed behind, and to the left Liv walked beside her, fingers curled around the handle of her gun.

"What are you doing?" Amy said, looking toward where Liv had her hand.

Liv gently released her grip on the gun. "Nothing," she said. "It's just good to be prepared."

"Prepared against what?"

But the woman didn't answer her, instead focusing her attention forwards. The fact she seemed to be slightly fearful - judging by how shaky her voice was - worried Amy. If someone in possession of a gun was scared, then how was she supposed to feel? The noise of what seemed like someone banging on the wall sounded loudly from one of the more isolated rooms, and she dashed off toward it despite her better judgements, waving a hand at the others as they called after her, asking where she was going.

Jack had taken the lead now, guiding the rest of the group onwards. Their focus was disrupted when a scream echoed loudly from one of the other buildings. Ianto fumbled with a radio to try and get a reply from the other group. A voice eventually crackled through on the other side, and after many things were lost in translation, they eventually found out that Amy had left the group.

When the Doctor arrived breathless after sprinting to the destination the scream originated from, there was no sign of Amy anywhere in sight. The place didn't even look like it had been disturbed in the slightest. He called out for her, and for a few moments there was no response - until he heard a voice faintly call 'Doctor' from somewhere.

He stumbled through various doorways and eventually ended up outside, trying to find the source of the call, until he found a rundown little place where Amy was stumbling down the stairs towards the exit; soaked with some sort of liquid that clearly wasn't simply water. She reached out, and wrapped her arms around him so she could steady herself.

"Amy, what ha-" he sniffed, and then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You smell like a toilet."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same. What happened? Why are you covered in... stuff?"

"I have no idea... I was in that room back there, and now I'm here."

"Come on, we'll get you to the lab or whatever Torchwood have to analyse it," he said "I'm not doing a taste test this time, think I'll pass."

The Doctor walked Amy out of the street and back to the waiting cars where everyone had hidden to shelter themselves from the rain. Jack was sat next to Ianto, his hand wrapped around Ianto. He grinned when he saw that Amy was back and safe, but then stopped when she sat down in the back of the air. He began to breathe in deeply, his features settling into a mask of disgust and he looked at Amy.

"You smell like a toilet."

"So I've been told," said Amy impatiently.

The Doctor laughed at the exchange between the two of them, but then stopped, opening the door and stepping out for a moment to look around; before he peeked his head back into the car and peered over to Jack.

"Jack," he said, his voice weak. "Where's Rose? Is she in the other car?"

"I... I don't know. She left us to look somewhere, I assumed she had found her way back," Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows so wrinkles appeared upon his forehead. Unusual for him, Amy noted.

For a second, although it seemed like minutes, the Doctor stood still in the pouring rain, before heading toward the other car and opening the door. A moment later, he slammed that door shut and put his head in his hands; before he turned around and ran back the way he had came. Jack stepped out of the car, pulling his coat over his head and following the Doctor to where he was headed to.

He found the Doctor stood in the centre of the street, calling out Rose's name loudly in the hopes that she would reply to him; instead, the only response he got was his own voice echoing back to him. Jack put his hand onto the Doctor's shoulder, and shook his head.

"We can't just leave her here!" The Doctor whirled around, shouting. "We can't. She's all alone. She wouldn't leave me. She would never leave me alone."

Jack simply nodded. "I promise we'll find her, but it's no good wasting valuable time running around here. I'll send some people in to search the buildings, but we should go." He kicked himself inwardly as he realised just how heartless he sounded.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, and then leaned over, putting his head on Jack's shoulder face down. Jack thought, that had he not known better, he could hear the Doctor sobbing quietly.

* * *

**There we go - done and done(:  
So did you like it? Hate it? Want to now find out where I live and burn me at the stake?  
Review please, and tell me.  
;D**

**Eheh, listen to 'Doctor' by Cute is What We Aim For.**

**What I would give to hear Matt Smith sing that.  
****Aaaaand, one more thing. Have you seen Orbital feat. Matt Smith? At Glastonbury, that is.  
Just, sigh. I am in love with this man.**  


**:3**

**Also, I'm aware 'doctorness' isn't a real word. I do rather like creating new words.**


End file.
